New World In My View
by BabyBrown
Summary: Mark and Lexie find out the benefits of being engaged. Sequel to my other one-shot, Underneath It All.


**I know I should be working on **_Nothing Else Matters_** but I just had to finish this one. It was glaring at me everytime I opened up my documents. This was something I had sitting on my computer for a couple months now. It's set right after my other one-shot **_Underneath It All _**so you should definitely read that one before this one. Title comes from King Britt song.**

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

"Wow" Mark said breathlessly as he rolled off of Lexie.

He looked down at her and saw her smiling at him with heavily lidded eyes. She looked like she was seconds away from falling asleep.

"I think you should propose to me more often."

Mark chuckled, "If it makes you this turned on, I'll propose to you multiple times a day."

His heart skipped a beat as she moved closer and put her head on his chest, "Mmmm, multiples. I like the sound of that."

His eyebrows shot up. "Was that a sexual innuendo I heard Little Grey?"

"Damn right it was Big Sloan."

Mark groaned, "I knew I should have never told you that. It sounds creepy, even coming from you."

"Well get used to it, because I'm going to be saying it for the rest of our lives," Lexie said with a brief chuckle.

"The rest of our lives? I like the sound of that." Mark said and pressed a kiss on top of her head.

Mark smiled as she then nuzzled her face closer into his chest. If he had known that proposing would have turned sweet and innocent Lexie Grey into a sex kitten, he would have done it sooner. He then wrapped his arms tightly around her, bringing her even closer. A couple weeks ago, she had mentioned that she felt the most comfortable when his arms were wrapped tightly around her and sure enough, a few seconds later he could hear the soft noises indicating that she had fallen asleep.

Most times, Mark felt a surge of pride when a woman passed out right after they had sex but it was different with Lexie. Not for the first time in their relationship, he just wanted to spend the rest of the night talking to her. He wanted to hear what her dream wedding was because he had nothing to go on. This was uncharted territory for him. He never daydreamed about getting married because he never thought that it would happen to him. He used to fear the "American Dream" of the big house with a white picket fence and the 2.5 children running in the yard.

Until Lexie Grey came into his life.

Lexie would never truly understand what she had given him when she had given him her heart. She had given him the ability to dream about things he never thought he wanted before and as far as he was concerned, she was going to get whatever the hell she wanted for that. Part of him still couldn't believe that he was engaged. That he was going to spend the rest of his life with one woman. Sleep with _only_ one woman for the rest of his life.

At that thought, he could feel the old Mark Sloan buried deep inside of him begin to panic at the thought of committing. He had tried the whole relationship thing before and it had bitten him in the ass. Mark hated to admit that the old Mark Sloan, manwhore extraordinaire, was still and always would be a part of him. He might have been able to convince himself and Lexie that he had changed, but there was still that old fear that he would screw this up. That nagging uncertainty that he would never be good enough for Lexie and all of her dreams.

"Mark, stop thinking so loud." Lexie said sleepily before he heard her snoring once again.

When he felt her try to wrap herself even tighter around his body, he felt a rush of calm flood through him. He could never understand how even unconscious, she was able to quell the insecurities within him. It was then that he realized that even though the old Mark Sloan would always be a part of him, the new Mark Sloan was stronger. Loving Lexie had made him stronger.

Mark looked down at Lexie's sleeping form. He loved everything about her. From the cute and flustered way she babbled when nervous or excited to the strong and gentle heart she had beating in her chest.

And what a chest it was.

As a rush of blood went traveling south, he wanted to show her just how much he loved her.

Mark turned their bodies so that she was now trapped underneath him, his arms on both sides of her body. Lexie's eyes snapped open in alarm before seeing his smiling face hovering above her.

She smiled lazily, "You can't be serious Mark. I'm tired. I want to sleep."

"I know," Mark said as he began placing tender kisses along her jaw line, a place he knew she was extremely sensitive.

"I can't sleep with you doing that," Lexie said as she wrapped her arms around his neck now that she was suddenly wide awake.

"I was thinking-" Lexie cut him off, "Don't hurt yourself."

She then gave a little gasp as Mark bit down on her earlobe. "Sorry. Please continue."

"As I was saying," he said while moving his lips down the column of her throat, "I was thinking that if I couldn't sleep, then neither should you."

Lexie smiled and began trailing her fingers softly down his back, "Is that right? What else?"

She moaned as Mark gently bit down on her neck, before blowing cool air over the bite. "That you are going to look incredibly sexy once I knock you up."

Lexie's heart jumped as Mark mentioned future children. She also knew how skittish he got whenever they talked about the future, so she resorted to sarcasm.

"How romantic. Anything else going through that ridiculously sexy head of yours?"

"I was thinking about how I want to give you everything you've ever wanted."

Mark felt Lexie's fingers leave his back and reappear on his head. Lexie tilted his head upward from it's place on her neck. He felt his heart squeeze with the amount of emotion radiating in her beautiful brown eyes.

"You've already done that Mark," she said tenderly, looking down at him. "You gave me your heart. That's all I could ever want."

Mark stared into her eyes from a few seconds, taking in her loving gaze, before taking her lips with his. Lexie moaned as his teeth gently tugged on her bottom lip, causing her lips to part. He took adavantage and plunged his tongue into her warm mouth, gently massaging her tongue with his.

"Mhmm," was Lexie's only response as he began his assault on her mouth.

Lexie's hands released his head and tightly wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers began playing with the hair that rested at the base of his neck. In turn, Mark placed his left arm underneath her neck to support her head and placed his right palm where her forehead and hairline met. He knew that the top of her head was an errogeonous zone for her so he gently pushed her hair back from her forehead before grabbing a handful of her hair.

"I love you so much." He said between breaths. "More than you will ever know."

Lexie laughed into his mouth, "I think I have some idea." She was obviously referring to engorged member currently brushing against her thigh.

Mark sat back and lifted her onto his lap, so that she was now straddling his hips. For some reason, this was one of Mark's favorite positions. In the past, he usually loved when he had complete control as he hovered over the women while having sex. But with Lexie, he was more than happy to give her complete control in the bedroom as well as over his heart.

"I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Why is that?"

"Because if you think tonight was amazing, I can't wait to see how you'll react to the ring I picked out."

Lexie looked up at him confused, "You already picked out a ring?"

Mark smiled devishly at her, "As spontaneous as my proposal was, I've been thinking about proposing for weeks now. I-"

Lexie would never know the rest of what he was going to say because at that moment, she pressed her lips roughly onto his.

Mark could definitely get used to this.

* * *

So? Reviews please :D


End file.
